


Gone, Everything

by curi_o



Series: Pain for Jayne [16]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Content: Angst, F/M, POV: Jayne Cobb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curi_o/pseuds/curi_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carin' weren't something he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone, Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Pain for Jayne prompt: Gone
> 
> _Gone, going.  
>  Gone, everything.  
> Gone, give a damn.  
> Gone be the birds when they don't wanna sing.  
> Gone, people—all awkward with their things,  
> Gone._
> 
> _— "Gone", Jack Johnson_

* * *

He was going. That should make them happy, ‘specially the killer woman and the doc. Hell, they’d probably throw a party when he was gone. 

Aside from fightin’ an’ drinkin’ an’ sexin’, leavin’ was what Jayne did best. He was an expert; he’d been leavin’ places all his life. Rarely, however, did he leave people.

To leave people, a man had to care ‘bout them. An’ he sure as hell didn’t care about a body on that piece of Firefly _go se_. Didn’t care ‘bout cheerful Kaylee an’ how bad she was at protectin’ herself; didn’t care ‘bout ‘Nara an’ how often she got herself hurt by some man or ‘nother.

Didn’t care ‘bout Zoe, who weren’t the same steely warrior woman since Wash’d passed on; didn’t care ‘bout Mal, who was like to get everyone killed in a second without Jayne to protect ‘em; certainly didn’t give a rat’s furry ass ‘bout that fanciable core doctor who weren’t never meant to live in the black.

Most of all, he didn’t care ‘bout River. She’d slashed him an’ near twisted his man parts ‘til there weren’t none he could’ve shown her, if’n he’d tried. She led ‘em all into trouble with her mind-readery foolishness, an’ her dumb-ass secrets. He was just as glad to be getting away from her as she surely was to be getting away from him.

Yup. Didn’t care two figs one way or t’other if’n a pair of big brown eyes in a brave little bundle of stick-person figure was gonna miss him. ‘Cause carin’ weren’t something he did.


End file.
